


Coming First

by zeeroluck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Top Miya Atsumu, coming first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeroluck/pseuds/zeeroluck
Summary: “Tell me dear idiotic brother, what’s wrong?”Atsumu lowered his head back to the table and mumbles, “Icantmakemyboyfriendcum,”“Ha?”“I can’t make Shouyo cum!”Total silence.Then loud obnoxious laughter.orA crack fic where Tops should always makes his Bottom cums first. But what if they had trouble doing so? What if the bottom has stupendously good self control and its always the top who cums first? This is Miya Atsumu's current trouble.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Coming First

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and read a lot of smut. And in most i noticed the bottom always cums first (or multiple orgasms yum).
> 
> Then i thought, what if a top has trouble doing so? And so, came out this crack of a fic. Please enjoy my brainrot <3

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Shouyo’s blushing face was permanently burned in his eyes. 

After months of pining in silence, Atsumu gathered his courage in asking Shouyo out. He was rewarded with the single greatest word in the human language.

“Yes.” 

* * *

It’s been 3 months since then, and everything was going perfectly. Kind of… Just one little problem. 

“Samu…” Atsumu groans as he plants his face on the table.

“Spit it out Tsumu,” Osamu replied while not even lifting his eyes while washing the rice. 

“I’m a bad boyfriend,” He whines.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” He received an empty water bottle to the head for his trouble. 

“You’re not helping!”

Sighing, he wiped his hands dry and took a seat opposite Atsumu.

“Tell me dear idiotic brother, what’s wrong?”

Atsumu lowered his head back to the table and mumbles, “Icantmakemyboyfriendcum,”

“Ha?”

“I can’t make Shouyo cum!” 

Total silence. 

Then loud obnoxious laughter.

“Hahahahaha this is gold!” Osamu kept slapping the table, face red from laughing so hard. 

“Stop laughing! I have an explanation!”

But Osamu doesn’t stop.

Atsumu gave a scalding glare to Osamu but his own face was turning red in embarrassment. He thought,  _ fuck it _ , and proceeded to jump over the table and tackle Osamu to the ground. 

That was how Suna Rintarou found them, in a mess of limbs on the floor, apparently choking each other. 

What else was Rin supposed to do except take pictures? 

It took awhile for everyone to calm down. 

“So, anyone wanna catch me up?” 

Osamu turned a huge grin to his boyfriend, “Apparently, hotshot there couldn’t make Hinata-kun cums,”

Rin quickly turned bugged eyed. With one quick look at Atsumu, he whipped his phone out and started furiously texting. 

“Stop that!” Atsumu confiscated Rin’s phone away, too quick for Rin to dodged.

A quick glance at the screen shows Rin had opened Inarizaki's old group chat and had typed ‘ATSUMU CAN’T M’. Thank god Atsumu took it in time. Lifting his head back at them showed Rin had stolen Samu’s phone and was texting on that instead.

He steals it again. 

“I’m not returning this,” He hissed as he put up the two phones. 

“Sourpuss,” Rin mumbles under his breath.

“Now are you two ready to hear what really happened?”

“Yeah, yeah, tell us.”

“Promise you won’t make fun of me,”

Both shook their heads back and forth, “Ya know we can’t promise that,”

Rubbing his forehead, Atsumu relents, he wouldn’t do this if he didn’t have any other choice, he was really truly stuck. “You know i find Shouyo really hot right?” 

“Disgusting but yes, i know, continue,” Osamu nose gave a little twitch, his twin brother’s love life? Not a fun topic. 

Sighing, “Our sex live is great, really great… We’ve been doing it almost every time we meet up. Everytime it is mind blowing, but…”

“But…?” Rin prompted since it doesn’t seem like Atsumu is continuing.

“But everytime, I'm always the one who comes first!” 

He was received with two blank faces, whose mouths were twitching. 

“Don’t laugh!”

Osamu cleared his throat and tried to be serious, but it was really hard. 

“And why do you think that is?”

Throwing his hands up, Atsumu whines, “I don’t know! I’ve slept with others before him, i never had this problem! I could always make my partners come first! This is a top pride ya know! A top should always make his bottom cum first!” 

With that, the two gave up, they blew out in full blown laughter. 

Atsumu glares at his two unhelpful friends. 

“Are you done?” He grits. 

With a giggle, Rin turns towards Osamu, cups his cheek and gives a soft peck to the lips. “You don’t have this problem baby, you could always make me cum,” 

Beaming, Osamu gives a peck back, “Rin, you’re the best.”

“I’m leaving,” Atsumu gets up but is grabbed by both to sit down again. 

“Sorry, sorry. We’ll stop,” Rin apologizes with a cheeky grin. 

“Well, this is nauseating and i can’t believe i’m discussing this with my twin but, do you, you know, umm.. That,” Osamu moved his cupped hand up and down, to demonstrate what he means. 

“Of course i always stroke him! But he could always hold back, I always stroke him and it always feels like he’s close but by then he’s clenching me so tight so in the end, I cum first! I have great stamina, so i hold and hold and hold but it’s useless! I can’t hold back that long, I don't know how he does it.” 

“Ew,” Osamu softly exclaims in disgust, the mental image was ruining him.

“How about this, before starting sex, you think of disgusting things? Insects, grandmas, Osamu?” Rin tried to help. Osamu gave a soft glare at his boyfriend. 

“Tried that, didn’t work,”

At Osamu’s scandalized face, Atsumu defended himself, “Not you! I thought about bugs and corpses and even the embarrassing moment when my pants fell down in front of the class!”

Osamu remembered that, that was funny, but to be honest nothing will ever top this moment right now, it is peak Atsumu-is-an-embarrassment. 

“Then, how about before you’re about to begin, just go to the bathroom and quickly splash your face with cold water? At least then you’ll get a bit of a reprieve.” Rin was the only one Atsumu could count on, he should’ve just gone to him first instead of Osamu. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. I’ll try that next time, thanks Rin,”

“What about me?” Osamu wanted thanks too.

“You’re just a little shit,” Atsumu gave a kick under the table at him. Which Osamu retaliated. It then became a small kicking contest. 

“Also, you could just talk to him? Explain your insecurity?” Rin continues. 

Both twin looked at him confusingly, “No way will he do that,”

“Yeah, no way will i do that.” 

Rin just shrugged his shoulders. The Miya men are notoriously stubborn, if only they’d listen to him, all would be solved. 

* * *

Hinata Shouyo’s laughter could always make Miya Atsumu’s heart skip a beat. Add on to that with Shouyo’s wild bright coloured curls softly ruffled by the wind, his redden cheeks from the slight cold, and lips pulled wide in a huge grin, Atsumu could die right then and there happily. As long as he’s with his angel. 

“What?” Shouyo cocked his head to the side.

Atsumu shook his head but lips were still locked with a smile, “Nothing, you’re just so pretty.”

Blushing, Shouyo turns away from him, “Don’t say that!” He rubs his fiery cheeks.

Hugging him tight from behind, Atsumu playfully swished him side to side, “But you are,” He dragged the word, “You’re my pretty Shouyo!”

“Stop,” Shouyo giddily tries to deny while defending his poor neck from Atsumu’s kisses. 

Soon enough, they arrived back at Atsumu's apartment. As they took off their shoes at the front door, Hinata reached up, looped his arms around Atsumu’s neck and dragged him a kiss. 

The kiss turned from sweet to passionate fast, Atsumu walked forward pushing Shouyo backwards to the bedroom, all the while, their lips not disconnecting and clothes one by one covered the floor. 

When they entered, totally naked, Shouyo quickly bounced on the bed and spread his legs wide, giving an enticing smirk at Atsumu. He crooked his fingers in a ‘come hither’ and laid back down, stretching his body to show off his curves. Those strong shoulders, tone stomach, small waist and hard cock was all on show for him. 

Atsumu’s own hard-on jerked in excitement. 

He jumped on Shouyo and gave another deep tongue-filled kiss. He ran his hand up those toned stomach and gives Shouyo’s cock a few strokes. He pulled back, breathing heavily and gave a small nip to Souyo’s shoulder, “Give me a sec,” He gave a sly smug look and got up to go to the bathroom, not without giving one last look to the debauched Shouyo on the bed.

Closing the bathroom door, Atsumu quickly splashed some water on his face and his cock to be safe. It succeeded in bringing him back to just on the precipice of arousal. He even splashed some on his shoulders to be really, really safe. Quickly drying himself, he walked out and the sight that greeted him, almost made it all pointless. 

His erection quickly sprung back to life as he watched Shouyo, face down ass up and already three fingers in his hole. Shouyo was moaning wantonly and the sound of his lubed up fingers squelching in and out made Atsumu’s cock leak out pre. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” Atsumu breathed out.

Shouyo turned his face towards him and gave a breathy moan, “Tsumu, please, I need your cock.” 

No other words could make Atsumu move that fast. He climbed back on the bed and used both hands to spread Shouyo apart. Starting with spreading those toned yet plum cheeks apart. 

Shouyo was about to pull his fingers away when, “No, keep those in, i wanna see.” Shouyo moans loudly and continues fingering himself, with Atsumu watching closely. 

Three fingers weren’t enough, Shouyo kept begging for more, “Atsumu, more please, please.” 

Atsumu leaned down, and gave a soft lick right beside Shouyo’s fingers. 

“Oh god,” Shouto whines and pushes his ass up higher.

“I got you babe,” Atsumu, lubed up his own fingers and quickly shoves in three at once. 

It became apparent that Shouyo was more than ready with the way his hips kept squirming around. Atsumu puts on a condom, and aligns himself.

The slide in was exquisite, Shouyo was warm and tight and kept pulling him in. Each clench around his cock almost made him whimper. He needs to last. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Shouyo almost shouts as Atsumu buries himself deep. Atsumu was big, long and thick and Shouyo loves having it inside him. 

Atsumu threw his head back and tried to hold back his impending orgasm, Shouyo was not helping. Shouyo was pulling himself forward and backwards, riding Atsumu himself. 

Atsumu reached around to the front, and gave Shouyo a few hard strokes. 

“Ah, ah, so good Tsumu, ah fuck,” Shouyo breathes out, Atsumu couldn’t hold back anymore and began thrusting in earnest. 

Hips pistoning in and out, one arm around Shouyo’s waist, another stroking him in time with the thrust, and he sucks and nibbles the side of his neck. 

“Come for me Shouyo,” he whispers as he pulls Shouyo’s earlobe with his lips. 

“Ah!” Shouto whines as he clenches his eyes, lust clouding all his senses, 

Atsumu kept on stroking Shouyo, and Shouyo was close, really close Atsumu could feel it, but that meant Shouyo was clenching hard and it made Atsumu ejaculate first.

He bit down on Shouyo’s shoulder as he filled up the condom, body giving a full body shudder. 

Shouyo gave one final yell and immediately followed after. He slumped on the bed, Atsumu on top of him. They both laid there, out of breath with another amazing orgasmic bliss. Atsumu reached down, pulled out his softened cock and tied off the condom, throwing it somewhere on the floor. 

He laid beside Shouyo, and Shouyo straightened his legs and turned to face Atsumu but his blissed out expression was turning into a puzzled one.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“What? Nothing babe,” Atsumu tried to give a grin but it might not be convincing enough.

“You had a face,” He said softly.

“I didn’t babe, I'm just happy.” Atsumu leaned in to give Shouyo a kiss but Shouyo still looked unconvinced.

“You… You look disappointed.. Did I do something wrong?” 

Atsumu gave a jolt, he doesn’t want Shouyo to think that. “What? No of course not Shouyo, it was amazing, you’re amazing.” 

He pulled Shouyo in a hug, tucking his head under his chin. Shouyo’s body was still tense and in the end he pulled away.

“I think i’m gonna go,” Shouyo muttered as he sat up.

“No! Don’t go. Shouyo!” 

Shouyo turned his frustrated face to Atsumu, “Then tell me what I did wrong!”

Atsumu rubs his face, looks like he has no choice but to confess, “You really did nothing wrong Shouyo, it’s just me. Stupid pride.” 

Shouyo did the adorable head cocked to the side, “Pride for what?”

“I’m ashamed that I could never make you cum first okay.” He mumbles, not looking at Shouyo, instead picking at his fingers. 

He didn’t notice how Shouyo turned bright red, “W-What?” He stammers. 

“It’s always been me who cums first. I’m insecure that i’m not satisfying you Shouyo. It makes me feel… Feel worthless like you better be off with another guy who can make you shoot with just one look,” He explained, already resigning to the fact Shouyo will leave.

So it came to a surprise when Shouyo took both his hands and linked their fingers together, “Y-You do,” He stuttered embarrassingly.

“No i don’t,”

Shouyo shook his head back and forth furiously, “You do! Atsumu, you’re insanely hot, like out of my league hot. You have no idea how much you turn me on.”

“Not enough to make you cum obviously,” He countered dejectedly.

Still blushing madly, Shouyo confesses, “That’s because i always masturbate before we meet up,”

Stunned silence. Blinking in scepticism, Atsumu requested, “Come again?”

Shouyo let go of his hands to hide his face behind them, “I always masturbate before our dates. Because i know we’d have sex and i didn’t want to come to soon…”

Atsumu slowly blushed too, “Really?”

Shouyo nods his head, “Yeah baby, you turn me on so much I had to. I’m sorry if it seems like you couldn't make me cum, it's just the opposite! You actually made me cum twice in two hours!”

That quickly brought back the grin on Atsumu’s face, “Aw, Shouyo i love you.”

Hugging and hiding his face between Atsumu’s neck and shoulder, Shouyo replies “I love you too idiot,”

Atsumu laid back down and bringing Shouyo with him, “I can’t believe the first time we said i love yous is in this situation,” 

Shouyo grinned at him, “I love it,” He gave a kiss, “And i love you Atsumu.”

Their kisses were slow and sweet, and Atsumu quickly forgot about his little insecurity. In fact, he was actually proud of the fact he turns Shouyo on so much that Shouyo had to masturbate every time before their dates. Turns out, all he had to do was talk to Shouyo.

“Huh, Rin was right,”

“Who?”

And in a different bedroom, occupied by one Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou, Rin suddenly sneezed. Which ruined his arousal and made Osamu cums inside his boyfriend first. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more friends to share my dumb ideas with 
> 
> Twitter:  @zeeroluck


End file.
